SoraRiku Collab
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: A collab I did with Tien13 on DeviantArt. I wrote the second half after it says continued . This is vampire Riku and human Sora. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


"How come I have to go again?"

"Because Sora, you never get out. Come on it'll be fun, you'll see."

"But I don't want to go to Axel's Halloween party, I don't know anyone." I grumbled, following behind my twin brother, Roxas. "Your just gonna go make out with Axel all night anyway, I can watch you two do that at home, it's the same thing."

Roxas whirled around. "No it's not Sora! All you do all day is mope around since that slut Kairi dumped you. It's not healthy. We have a new school, new house, you should find some new friends. And who knows? You might find someone SPECIAL here tonight?"

I could feel myself turn a dark red. "I-I already told you! I'm not into guys like you are. Be-Besides if dad found out BOTH his sons were gay, he'd have a heart attack and die."

Roxas continued on. "Sora, he doesn't even know ONE of his son's is gay. So don't tell."

I ran up along side him. "Ok. I didn't know. How are you gonna tell him?"

Roxas turned to me. "That's none of your business. It's my problem, you just concentrate on meeting new people, and have fun at the party. You do look nice." I turned red again. "You know what Sora? I never said anything about just guys going to this party…you came to that conclusion on your own."

'He's right! He never mentioned an all guy's party! My mind just went to that! But, I don't like other guys so I guess it's fine…right?'

We approached Axel's house. It was dark and lit only with pumpkins, and strobe lights. The occasional orange or green lights were also set above the food and drink tables. Roxas rang the doorbell. Axel opened it.

"ROXY!!" he exclaimed opening the door and scooping him up. "I'm so glad you came!" He passionately kissed my brother before finally noticing me. The pyro smirked. "Looks like you brought your brother, right?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I thought he needed a good time."

Axel eyed me up and down. "Nice costume, dark angel or something?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you."

"Come inside, the music's great!" Axel moved to open the doorway up, Roxas still holding his arm. I hesitated, Roxas shoved me in after Axel. "So," I heard Axel behind me. "Why do you have that collar and leash around your neck Roxy?"

"It's part of my costume dummy, I'm a werewolf. Come-on, I'll show you what it's used for…" My brother glanced at one of the guest rooms. "Sorry, Sora. I'm gonna be a while, got things to do." Axel tugged on the chain. "I'll introduce you to some of my friends later, when I'm done.-Dammit Axel that hurt! Don't tug so hard!"

I watched as the walked off into the guest bedroom and closed the door, and locked it. Turning around I looked at all the people, people I didn't know. I felt so out-of-place. I walked over to the drink table. I scooped some fruit punch into a cup and headed into the main living room.

Glancing around for someplace to sit I noticed another boy, one who also looked very out-of-place here. He had the most gorgeous silvery white hair and stunning ocean green eyes. 'He's so beautiful!' I couldn't help myself thinking. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and had many chains wrapped around his arms. A single cross dangled from his neck. I sat down next to him. "Hi."

He glanced my way. "Hey."

"So, you a vampire or something? My name's Sora, what's yours?"

"Yes. I'm a vampire, how'd you know?"

"Umm…you were just sorta dressed like one." Now that he spoke, I could see large fangs in mouth. "You have fangs too. They're really cool, they look so real!"

"Yeah, thanks I guess. Um, I'm Riku. Nice to meet you Sora." He grabbed my hand, I felt myself turn red.

"Nice to meet you too, Riku." 'He has the most perfect name! NO! I can't think like this…I'm straight remember! But he's so gorgeous, those eyes…' suddenly he pulled away. A pained look came across his face. "Riku, you ok? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just," he raised a hand to my face, "You're just so beautiful."

I felt my face flush. "W-what do you mean?"

"Hmm?" He looked up into my eyes. A wide smile flashed across his face. "I'm joking around little dark Tenshi. Don't take me too seriously now, don't wanna get hurt."

'Get hurt? By who?' "Is your hair really that color? Or did you dye it? Wig maybe?"

"No, that's my natural color, and what about you, is your hair always this spiky?"

"Y-yeah it is." 'Why am I stuttering?' I shook my head vigorously. "So, where are you from, Riku? I've never seen you much before."

"I was born out of this country. We just moved here, one of my friends dragged me here. You?"

"Just moved here as well. My brother forced me to go. Out of country? Is that why you used the phrase 'Tenshi' what does it mean?"

Riku walked over to the punch bowl. "Tenshi means angel, Sora. Your name means something too. You are sky, it just so happens 'Riku' means land. That's funny isn't it?"

"Yeah." I walked over to join him. I watched as he drank the punch, something wasn't right, it was like he was grimacing at something. "You sure you're ok? Do you not like the punch?"

Riku face became calm again. "No, I'm fine Sora. You're probably right, I don't like the punch."

"Do you wanna sit down?"

"No," he grabbed my hand, his skin was cold, like ice. "I feel like dancing. Want to join me?"

"Since you're already holding my hand I guess I can't say no."

They moved to the dance floor. I bunch of people where dancing wildly, swaying and jumping with the beat. I was nervous, glancing over at Riku I was surprised to see him blending in with crowd, almost like he'd done this a thousand times before. He looked at me. "Come on Sora, you can do it, I know you can."

My face heated up again. Sighing I moved in next to him and tried to look half as good as he did. I failed miserably. Riku wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear. "Come on little dark Tenshi, don't be afraid. I got you."

His voice sent chills down my spine. His touch was so un-natural, yet, natural. "O-ok Riku, I'll try harder." After a minute or two I was dancing just like the rest of the people around me. I had to admit, it was fun. The DJ hit the lights, so only a few were glowing, a slow song came on over the speakers.

"I know this is a wild Halloween party," the DJ started, "But I can see a few couples out there, so I figured one slow dance won't kill anybody."

The guestroom door burst open. My brother and Axel came running out. "Wait for us!" I heard Axel say. They hit the dance floor. I noticed that my brother's outfit was rather messed up and his hair ruffed up as well. Axel's makeup was smeared.

Roxas turned to Axel. "Where's Sora? I don't see him anywhere."

Axel leaned over, "He's over there, with that silver haired kid."

"Oh," He smiled. "Looks like Sora doesn't need me to show him around after all."

"Does this mean more time for us, Roxy?"

"Yes Axel, aren't we lucky?"

Riku turned to me. "I want dance with you for this song. Will you accept?"

"W-well, I-I I've never danced before."

He wrapped his cold arm around me once again. "I'll teach you."

Before I knew it we were swaying back and forth. I just followed Riku's example. His face was close to mine, but I could hear no breath. He was so cold, even though we were dancing so fast and hard. "You need to dress warmer, you're freezing Riku."

His lips drew up in a smile. "No amount of heat could warm this body, Sora."

"That's crazy, anybody can warm up silly." I rested my head against his shoulder. "I know I shouldn't, but I think that I'm falling for you Riku. I think, even though we just met, I love you." 'I CAN'T believe I just said that! Now he's gonna think I'm weird…I just lost my first and probably only friend.' I looked into his ocean eyes. "Riku? What I just said, you can forget it, I was being silly."

"Why Sora? Why should I forget it when I feel exactly the same way?"

"You do?"

"Yeah, it was like we were drawn together by fate or something. It's just…"

"Just?"

"Can I talk to you somewhere, in private. You need to take me seriously, there's something about me you need to know."

"Sure, we can use the guest rooms, I think." I grabbed his ice cold hand and lead him to a door. I opened it.

I was greeted by a pillow to the face. "Ow, what was that for?" I looked in the room. My brother was underneath Axel, naked…I turned completely red. "S-sorry!" I slammed the door, heart racing.

"Roxy? Was that your little brother?"  
"Yeah, I think it was. Was he with another guy?"

"Yes. Why was he looking in one of the guest rooms?"

"He's gonna have some fun tonight, don't you think Axel?"

"Not half as much as we're gonna have."

"Um," I said. "Not that guest room." I lead him to another one and listened before I opened it. I sat down on the bed and Riku sat next to me. "So what do you have to say?"

"Sora. What would you do if I said I was a monster? Would you still love me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know how…you know how you said I was a vampire for Halloween?"

I groaned and fell backwards. "You think you're a real vampire? Riku, stop messing around."

"The thing is Sora, and I need you to take me seriously. I'm not messing around. I really am a vampire, can you believe me?"

"I-I…" I looked into his eyes. I could tell he wasn't lying. "I believe you."

"Are you scared Tenshi?"

I looked boldly into his eyes. "No. Even if you are telling the truth, it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Even when I do this?"

He straddled me, with one leg over each side. He bent down close to my face. "Riku what are you doing?"

"Sora, I'm sorry. I really am. But-this urge I get from you, is too hard to resist. I hope you can forgive me." I felt his tongue along my neck. His lips touch my skin. I looked over at his eyes, they were no longer that soft sea foam green, they red, crimson red. Like my blood he was about to spill.

I felt his teeth piece my skin, my blood pour forward. I could hear him greedily sucking it up. Whenever you read vampire books, or romances, they always make the vampire less like a monster. These scenes are filled with passion, not terror. But, as I lay there, helpless to this phantom of the night, as he drank my life from my veins, I could not suppress my fear. My fear for this monster that I loved. Finally he slowed. His lips left my skin, his tongue licking up the last drops from my neck. "Riku…"

His eyes were filled with regret. His crimson eyes burning with sorrow. "I'm so sorry. I'll leave now. I must of have scared you. Forget about, ok?"

"No!" I grabbed his hand. "Don't go!" I looked at him. 'He's looks so hurt. If he leaves now, he might kill himself.' "I was scared. Really scared. You're a monster. Nothing more, nothing less." His eyes averted from mine. "But, I still love you. I know I'm a fool, but I don't care! Please don't go. Please."

"Ok, Sora. I won't leave." He wiped the remainder of the blood off his mouth. "I can control myself a lot better now that I've fed."

"Was that why you were so pained looking before?"

"You guessed it."

"Ah! Axel! Axel!"

I turned red, despite my blood loss. "I guess they're having fun over there."

Riku smirked. "Yeah, Sora you ever had sex?"

"WHAT?!" I was startled. "N-no…I haven't."

"So, you do you want to try what their doing?"

"Right now? We just met!"

"And I've already drunk your blood, don't you think we're connected?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sora, don't be afraid."

"I'm not."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Continued:_

Riku locked his eyes on me. They were back their coral green pigment. My heart seemed like it was a hummingbird trapped inside my rib cage.

"I…I can't here. Roxas and Axel are just use to that….um and the party is almost over and…"

My words trailed off. I sounded like a babbling idiot. My blush was so berry red it made me feel so much worse.

The pale teen pressed his finger to my lips and his beautiful grin made my heart frisson. I didn't belong with him yet I wanted to be with him all night long.

I never have anything good happen to me…and now I'm living in this real fairytale? …I'm not complaining, I love having this….it's just this is all so crazy.

First I find out vampires are real and now one wants to top me in bed? I'm a virgin and I don't know anything about doing it with a guy….man I'm screwed.

He seized me in his arms and his lips spoke to me. "Well I'll just get you back before curfew, okay love?"

"What, Riku?" I said and he was busy toying with my curious spikes. His cat like eyes seemed humored by my wacky hair.

"Shall we step out?" His sweet voice spoke to me again.

"Where?" I asked and he fingered his hand to cup my jaw bone.

"Well…every angel needs to learn how to fly…" Riku said and he confiscated my hand to lock with his hand. My eyes sparkled with overwhelmed gooey love. Just like a fairytale…but it was ours.

"F-fly?" I stuttered and his glossy eyes flashed towards me. Riku lets out a small laugh. "Don't be shy." Riku told me as we crawled out the icy window.

The frozen air shot at my warm face like a loud wake up call.

I held his hand tighter and he spoke to me, "Just close your eyes." My eyes closed and everything was dark. My other senses kicked in and I noticed I wasn't breathing. I was becoming a vampire just like him.

Vampire…vampire…I'm a vampire. It was the most amazing moment of my life...I hardly knew Riku yet we were flying through the air.

I dared to open my eyes and the sight was unbelievable. The wet mist coax my face and I peered at the city below. I looked over to see Riku's dazzling smile. I flushed slightly.

He captured my other hand and took me downward through the tingling lily scented air.

It was a window. Not my house or Riku's. But it was Axel's. Riku entered the attic with Peter Pan elegance and he helped me inside.

"Are you afraid?" Riku asked me as he put his hands on my dark angel hips.

"A little…" I admitted. Shit how was I suppose to explain to my parents about not aging and my choice of diet?

"Don't be…I won't rush you…" Riku said and he put me down on the floor with ease.

"Riku…I trust you…I really do. I've never well…liked someone like you before. I really like you." My words were my hidden truth and it felt good to say it. But his kisses were sweeter then my truth.

"Well you can yell at me to stop if you don't want it…" Riku offered and I glared at him above me.

"I want you, Riku! Why don't you understand!?" I exclaimed and I forced him into a fang filled kiss.

His teeth scraped my bottom lip as he took the wider kiss in deeper with his tongue. He gripped my hips as he slowly grinded upward against me and I kissed him with furious passion.

So this is what it felt like for Roxas and Axel…except I had an alluring vampire in my grasp. It felt so good like I've never imagined. Riku was my eternal love.

Our clothes were discarded during some point. I didn't notice until I felt his grinding again. His skin was burning hot. Riku left the kiss and he wet my nipple with his tongue. I hissed at the wonderful pain as I felt my exploring hands down his back.

My fangs grew like I was under attack and my instincts led me to bite Riku's immortal throat. His blue blood only dripped a little and the wound healed to two dots that looked like it was from a hungry anaconda.

I sucked at the other side of his neck and he moaned softly to me as he stroked our members in his hands. I didn't know what I was doing…it came so naturally to me. Riku dipped his tongue deep inside my mouth again.

Our lips fought during our taste exchange. I could taste the venom in my mouth but it didn't bother Riku.

His tongue licked at my nipple again and he pulled on it with his lips. We rolled on he carpeted ground and I was on top of him.

I took his wrist in my hand and I kissed the blue veins. His eyes close as my tongue licked from his hip all the way up to his erected nipple.

"Sora…let me show you something…" Riku grinned while continuing his upward light thrusts. He gripped my sharp hips and rolled me back under him.

His eyes were all over my tan body and his hands were trailing up and down my thighs. "Riku!" I announced up at the ceiling as his mouth engulfed my stiff member.

"Ah…ah…ah….please…" My voice echoed in the dark attic as his tongue swirled along it. His fangs brushed my tip and I moaned as loud as possible.

"Riku….I feel…" I did feel strange…what was this? Is this way I always heard Roxas gasping like a pansy when Axel comes over?

The sensation grew harder as Riku nibbled and sucked roughly on my erection. I unconsciously thrust upward but his hands held me down.

He hook his bottom lip on my tip while he used the slick back of his tongue to caress my length.

"Ri~ku!" I shouted and I held my thrust in as he took my length all the way in his cavernous mouth. He hummed and sucked on me until his tongue began licking at me more and more.

"Rikuuuu! Nnnnn!" I yelled and I came into his mouth. I was in shock as I lied on the floor. I wasn't panting and my energy wasn't gone, yet I felt like I hadn't slept in days. It felt like I could never go to sleep.

The silver vampire's hiss rang through the attic and his eyes were wild with emerald and sapphire stripes.

He was on his knees and he looked down at me with his cascading hair framing his face. I smiled at him and closed my eyes as he curved his hand to where my entrance was.

A finger then two then three shot through my tight entrance. "NNNNNnnnn." I said with my calm clenched teeth.

He slipped them out then slid his large wet length inside me. My mouth opened and I couldn't say anything.

"Sora…" Riku gasped and I gripped his bicep as he went in and out. The friction was hot inside my cold entrance. "More…Don't stop…Riku…" I said through my moans.

I tilted my head back and I moaned as he thrust all the way. "SORA!" He screamed and his liquid washed into me.

He fell on top of me and I reached my hand down to pick up some of his seed. I massaged his stiff member causing him to moan in my ear then I licked my hand.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sora are you in there?" Roxas asked me and Riku grinned at me.

"Uh yeah. Just a second." I called out with embarrassment.

Riku grabbed my arm as I got up to get my clothes. "Where are you going?" He asked with worried eyes. He didn't want to leave me.

"I need to go home." I told him but something in his eyes told me that I shouldn't go home…that I should stay with him.

"Roxas…why do you have to walk up so fast on the stairs? My ass hurts, Roro!" Axel complained in the background behind the closed door.

"You can't leave me, Sora…I've been waiting so long to find a mate…and I. I'm in love with you, Sora. Deeply in love." Riku told me and my dead heart rose in my chest. My shaky hands to his waist and I pulled him close.

"I'll see you at home! Tell mom I'm spending the night here at Axel's!" Roxas said with a gasp. Axel was kissing him.

"…Riku…something tells me like we have this power between us…I know it sounds weird but it feels like you _are_ the one for me. I don't know how to describe it but…I want to be with you…I love you too, Riku." I whispered to him and he kissed my lips softly.

He put his face next to mine and he held our bodies close. "You're beautiful, Sora." My vampire told me. It was fate. I never believed in loving someone but I did. Everything about him. His voice, his smile, his eyes, his words…it was so perfect. It was our fantasy.


End file.
